How Can I
by Raizel JungShim
Summary: Changmin : Kita akan bertemu lagi, tepat saat kau mengikrarkan janji suci bersama Ara Noona di altar Yunho : Kau egois Changmin-ah. Kau benar-benar egois. HOMIN(Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction! HOMINSHIPPER! Aku persembahkan fanfiction ini untuk kalian semua ! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : HOW CAN I

Pair : HoMin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, angst

Lenght : Three shoot

"Hyung, apa semua benar-benar berakhir?"

Pria berwajah manis yang saat ini tampak berdiri di balkon kamar sembari menatap sang bulan purnama tersebut bersua, mengungkapkan kegelisahan hati yang tak kunjung sirna dimakan waktu. Di hadapan sang raja kegelapan malam yang terasa mencekam, ia berdiri melawan sang bayu yang mencoba merobohkan tubuhnya. Airmata mulai keluar secara intens dari mata bambinya, membasahi pipi putih nan pucat yang tampak berisi rahang kokoh yang begitu mengagumkan.

Setelah melewati waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bertahan dalam kesakitan cinta, akhirnya ia dipukul mundur untuk menyerah akan sebuah kenyataan, mantan kekasih yang teramat sangat dicintai akan bersanding bersama gadis lain di altar.

Kaitan cinta yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun lamanya, kini hancur 'tak tersisa, menciptakan bekas luka mendalam yang takkan pernah sirna hingga mata 'tak sanggup lagi melihat indahnya dunia. Hanya karena keegoisannya yang 'tak beralasan, kini sang mantan kekasih benar-benar pergi, takkan pernah ada jalan untuk kembali.

Karena keegoisannya.. Ya, keegoisannya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Changmin-ah!"

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap seorang pria berbadan tegap yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar sekaligus rumahnya tanpa izin. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuk Changmin mendapatkan tamu 'tak diundang seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Meski begitu, ia tetap meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya, menghampiri pria berwajah kecil yang selalu tersenyum bodoh dalam hidupnya itu.

"Apa kau punya waktu nanti siang? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di luar."

Changmin menggeleng malas. "Aku harus datang ke penerbit hari ini, jadi aku 'tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk bernapas sekali pun."

"Tsk! Kau memang penulis yang 'tak mempunyai kompromi meski dengan mantan kekasihmu sendiri," sindir pria tersebut, mengamati wajah Changmin yang tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. "Kau sakit?"

"Kelihatannya begitu." Changmin menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi, memastikan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Sedikit demam."

"Pasti tadi malam kau begadang menyelesaikan naskah yang akan kau berikan ke penerbit, 'kan? Bukankah aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu, jangan begadang jika keadaanmu tak memungkinkan? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, huh?" seloroh pria tersebut, menangkup leher Changmin menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sedikit demam? Hey, ini bukan sedikit demam, tapi memang demam."

Dengan kasar Changmin menepis tangan pria tersebut agar menjauh. "Jangan suka menyentuhku seenaknya!"

Pria itu terdiam, 'tak berniat membalas ucapan Changmin yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Menjauhkan diri dengan cara mundur beberapa langkah dari Changmin, pria tersebut kembali tersenyum bodoh seolah 'tak pernah mendapatkan penolakan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter untukmu."

"Tak perlu!" tolak Changmin, menatap mata musang yang ada di hadapannya. "Yunho hyung, sebaiknya kau pergi! Aku harus menyelesaikan naskahku hari ini, jadi jangan menggangguku!"

Jung Yunho.

Nama yang sangat indah, begitu juga dengan sang pemilik dari nama itu sendiri. Namun entah mengapa Changmin merasakan rasa sakit layaknya dihujam tusukan belati tepat di ulu hati, ketika bibirnya mengumandangkan nama sakral tersebut. Nama sakral.. dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, hingga melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, tepat saat kau mengikrarkan janji suci bersama Ara Noona di Altar." Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai pertahanan diri akan kesakitannya. "Pergilah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Changmin berbalik pergi, kembali ke kursi nyaman yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat karya fiksi yang sudah banyak menarik perhatian khalayak ramai. Menekuni kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, mengabaikan Yunho yang masih 'tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Kau egois, Changmin-ah. Kau benar-benar egois," lirih Yunho, tersenyum sendu menahan kesakitannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi.. di Altar milikku."

Yunho memutuskan pergi bersama dengan kekecewaan dan kesakitan yang menggerogoti sanubarinya. 'Tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan lebih lama lagi menghadapi sang mantan kekasih yang telah membuangnya dengan alasan yang 'tak masuk akal.

.

.

.

"Pergilah! Aku malas melihat wajah memelasmu."

Changmin mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran pahit dari sang sahabat, Cho Kyuhyun. Niat hati menemui Kyuhyun karena ingin mendapatkan penghiburan atas kesedihannya dikarenakan penyesalan, justru sindiran dan hujatan-lah yang Changmin dapatkan.

Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupunya. Sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun memahami isi hatinya tanpa harus melalui sebuah penjelasan yang berbelit-belit dan membingungkan. Dibandingkan menghakimi keputusannya yang telah menjadi penyesalan, alangkah baiknya jika Kyuhyun ikut prihatin dengan kisah cintanya yang sudah hancur tak berbekas, bukan?

"Apa wajahku terlihat sangat mengenaskan?" tanya Changmin, menyipitkan mata bambinya untuk mengancam.

Kyuhyun menyeringai malas. "Lebih dari sekadar mengenaskan. Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang munafik. Lebih tepatnya kau memang munafik."

Changmin tersenyum sinis, membuang muka ke arah lain untuk melarikan diri atas penghakiman yang tengah berlangsung.

Andai Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang mempunyai cinta terlarang, cinta yang diperankan oleh dua pria tanpa adanya sosok wanita, hingga harus memikirkan perasaan pihak lain yang akan tersakiti akan cinta tersebut, apakah Kyuhyun akan tetap menghakiminya?

"Alasan kau memutuskan Yunho hyung sungguh 'tak berkelas, Changmin-ah. Tidak mau membuat kedua orangtua kalian sedih? Kau benar-benar pria jalang," maki Kyuhyun, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan angkuh. "Kau tahu, aku menyesal mempunyai saudara pengecut sepertimu."

Ocehan Kyuhyun yang sudah di luar batas kewajaran membuat Changmin geram. Begitu kerasnya Changmin bersabar menghadapi penghakiman Kyuhyun, tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membela diri. Namun, bukankah kesabaran ada batasnya?

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun, menyelami manik mata onxy pria yang duduk berseberangan meja dengannya tersebut. Emosi mulai menyeruak, menguasai kendali pikiran dan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seorang pria hingga rasanya kau mau mati dalam kebimbangan karena melawan takdir? Apa kau pernah berada dalam sebuah pilihan yang mengharuskanmu memilih antara cinta dan keluarga? Apa kau juga pernah berada dalam sebuah hubungan yang mengharuskanmu melukai perasaan kedua orangtuamu?" seru Changmin, melampiaskan emosi yang sempat tertahan. "Tidak. Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, makanya kau berani menghakimiku seperti ini. Apa kau pikir, kau ini orang suci yang berhak menghakimi kesalahan orang lain? Apa kau pikir, kau ini adalah dewa yang tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menolak asumsi Changmin. "Aku memang 'tak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku memperjuangkan cintaku dengan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri. Berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan demi mendapatkan istriku, Kim Hana."

Changmin tertegun, 'tak mampu membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Tentu Changmin masih ingat kisah perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan restu dari ayah Hana yang merupakan bos mafia terkejam di Seoul.

Semua berawal ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan menemui ayah Hana untuk meminang sang kekasih pujaan, namun yang didapat justru penolakan. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Berbekal keberanian yang lebih layak dikatakan nekad, untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun kembali menemui ayah Hana, meminta restu atas hubungan cintanya. Tentu ayah Hana menjadi sangat marah dengan kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun, hingga sang ayah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Alhasil, Kyuhyun pulang dengan luka fatal di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Beruntung nyawa Kyuhyun selamat, namun pria tersebut harus mengalami koma selama empat hari penuh.

Selama dalam tidur panjangnya, Hana 'tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, meski harus dengan dua ajudan yang ditugaskan sang ayah untuk mengikuti ke mana pun gadis itu pergi. Tak mau makan, minum dan tidur, hingga akhirnya Hana ikut jatuh sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Semua kisah perjuangan tersebut berakhir ketika Kyuhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan tekad untuk terus mempertahankan cintanya sampai mati, Kyuhyun kembali mendatangi ayah Hana, meminta restu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh keajaiban, akhirnya ayah Hana memberikan restu untuk Kyuhyun meminang putri tunggalnya.

Mengingat kembali perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan Hana, Changmin serasa ditampar tangan besar 'tak kasat mata. Rasa malu mulai menyeruak, melingkupi tubuhnya yang mulai menegang. Hingga 'tak ada lagi ucap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, meski sekadar untuk memberikan pembelaan.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Jangan melarikan diri dariku!" interupsi Kyuhyun, menatap Changmin yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau mungkin bisa melarikan diri dariku, tapi kau 'tak bisa melarikan diri dari kesakitanmu."

Changmin 'tak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun, dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai ruang tamu tersebut. Kini, tinggal Kyuhyun yang termenung sedih, memikirkan nasib percintaan sang sahabat yang begitu disayanginya.

"Eh? Changmin sudah pulang, Oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Hana yang baru saja datang dengan membawa baki berisi dua cangkir teh hangat. "Changmin pasti tersinggung dengan ucapanku, makanya dia pergi."

Hana tersenyum, meletakkan baki ke atas meja, lalu mengambil tempat di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Aku yakin Changmin tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada Yunho Oppa. Kau tenang saja, 'tak perlu khawatir. Selama janji suci belum terucap, masih banyak kesempatan untuk Changmin merubah keputusannya."

Tangan kekar Kyuhyun perlahan mengusap lembut surai sang istri tercinta. Walau kalimat penenang sudah diberikan Hana padanya, namun kekhawatirannya pada Changmin belum sepenuhnya sirna. Kyuhyun tahu benar bagaimana kesakitan akan cinta yang menyiksa. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Changmin setelah ini.

.

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang mulai lelah setelah seharian mengantarkan Ara berbelanja. Mata musang tersebut terpejam erat, mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu yang telah usai.

Andai yang bersamanya saat ini adalah Changmin, mungkin takkan ada rasa lelah yang dirasakannya. Justru ia akan sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu berbelanja seharian mengelilingi Mall bersama Changmin. Namun yang bersamanya saat ini adalah Ara, gadis yang dua hari lagi akan berdiri bersamanya di Altar. Segenap hati dan perasaannya takkan pernah rela jika harus mendampingi gadis tersebut, terlebih hingga seumur hidup. Dipastikan hidupnya akan terjebak dalam sebuah tempat yang dinamakan neraka.

"Yunho-Ssi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa pakaian ini cocok untukku?"

Ara keluar dari kamar ganti sembari memamerkan dress putih selutut yang tampak sangat pas menempel di tubuhnya. Sesekali gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, bergaya bak model ternama di hadapan Yunho. Gadis itu 'tak pernah sadar, pria yang dimintai komentar atas pakaian yang tengah dicobanya tersebut mendesis muak dengan tingkahnya.

"Bagus."

"Hanya itu?" protes Ara, tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Yunho.

"Apalagi?"

Senyum yang sebelumnya melekat di bibir ranum Ara perlahan memudar. Yunho adalah satu-satunya pria yang 'tak bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dingin, kasar dan ketus, tiga sikap itulah yang selalu Yunho tunjukkan padanya. Andai bukan karena kedua orangtuanya yang memaksakan kehendak agar ia bersedia menerima pinangan keluarga besar Yunho, mungkin ia akan memilih pria yang dicintainya, Anh Daehan, untuk menemani kesendiriannya saat ini.

"Bukan hanya kau yang terluka di sini, tapi aku pun sama. Kau meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai untuk menikah denganku, aku pun sama. Jadi 'tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku sedikit lebih baik, Yunho-Ssi?"

"Jangan sok tahu!" ujar Yunho, menekan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Aku 'tak pernah meninggalkan siapa pun untuk menikah denganmu, termasuk orang yang kucintai."

Ara mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai sebelum bertemu denganku? Kau melepasnya untuk menikah denganku, 'kan?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang penurut. Jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya, aku lebih memilih menentang keinginan orangtuaku untuk tetap mempertahankannya di sisiku, meski itu berarti aku akan kehilangan hak-ku sebagai seorang anak," jelas Yunho, mulai luluh ketika ingatannya kembali memutar kenangan indah saat masih bersama Changmin "Dia meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Aku 'tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mempertahankannya, karena memang itulah yang dia inginkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu. Kuharap dengan adanya rencana pernikahan kita, dia akan menyesali keputusannya dan kembali lagi padaku. Nyatanya, sampai saat ini belum ada penyesalan darinya. Aku telah kalah. Mungkin dia memang sudah 'tak mencintaiku lagi."

Yunho berbalik, menyembunyikan lelehan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya dari Ara. Sungguh memalukan, dikarenakan satu nama, Shim Changmin, ia menjadi begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan di hadapan orang lain. Seorang Jung Yunho, CEO dari Perusahaan Konstruksi terbesar di Korea Selatan, kini tengah menangisi cintanya yang sudah menyatu bersama angin lalu. Bagaimana pendapat dunia?

~ grep ~

Tangis Yunho terhenti ketika sebuah tangan halus menyambangi bahu dan punggungnya. Bahu kekar yang sebelumnya naik turun secara konsisten karena menahan isak tangis tersebut, kini mulai tenang seiring tangan hangat Ara yang semakin intens memberikan usapan lembut untuk memberi dukungan.

"Aku 'tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung atau sedih. Maafkan aku," ucap Ara tulus, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yunho dengan ingatan yang melayang ke saat-saat bahagia ketika dirinya masih bersama dengan kekasih tercinta. "Kuharap, dia akan segera sadar betapa berharganya kau untuk ditinggalkan. Dengan begitu, kau akan segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersamanya."

"Semoga kau juga sama," balas Yunho, menutup kedua matanya erat, meresapi rasa simpatik yang tertuju padanya. "Terima kasih, Ara-Ssi."

Di balik punggung Yunho, Ara tersenyum tulus. Dalam hati Ara hanya mampu berdoa agar Yunho dan orang yang dicintai pria tersebut, berkenan memilih jalan yang sama untuk menuju ke satu titik akhir yang dinamakan kebahagiaan. Dengan begitu, dirinya pun akan memperjuangkan hal yang sama bersama kekasih yang sempat ditinggalkannya, Anh Daehan.

Semoga

.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar keluar secara teratur dari bibir Changmin yang sedikit terbuka. Keresahan hati yang 'tak kunjung sirna, kini mulai datang menyiksa seiring bergulirnya sang waktu yang menggiringnya ke dalam posisi sangat sulit.

Waktu kian menipis, menyisakan hitungan jam, menit, serta detik untuknya menyesali keputusan berat dikarekan melepas cinta sejati. Kesempatan untuknya hanya tinggal esok hari, dan semua akan berakhir ketika Yunho mengikat seorang gadis di Altar dalam sebuah takdir bahagia yang menyiksa batin.

Bukankah seharusnya takdir bahagia itu miliknya?

Dirinya yang mencinta, sedangkan orang lain yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas takdir yang dirajutnya. Bukankah 'tak ada keadilan dalam sebuah cinta terlarang?

Andai dirinya seorang gadis yang memang tercipta untuk menyempurnakan tulang rusuk Yunho, akhir cerita takkan begitu mengenaskan. Namun, dalam hal ini dirinya adalah pria, makhluk yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan kaum hawa untuk menyempurnakan dirinya. Baginya, takkan ada masalah jika memang dirinya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi replica seorang hawa yang akan menyempurnakan tulang rusuk orang tercinta. Namun semua kembali pada garis takdirnya sebagai seorang pria, serta ketakutan akan kesakitan dan kesedihan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Bagaimana jika keluarganya akan tersakiti karena cintanya?

Sungguh, dirinya sangat mencintai keluarganya, walau jarak memisahkan mereka dalam kota yang berbeda. 'Tak ada sedikit pun niat untuknya menyakiti keluarganya, terutama sang ibu. Andai keluarganya tahu betapa ia memiliki cinta terlarang dengan seorang pria, ketakutan akan kehilangan kasih sayang dari keluarga tersebut begitu besar, hingga ego mulai menguasai dirinya untuk mengakhiri segala cinta terlarang yang diembannya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Kendala terbesar dalam pengorbanan untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya adalah penyesalan cinta yang semakin menyiksa. Seiring bertambahnya waktu, ia semakin sadar jika takkan ada nafas penghidupan andai Yunho 'tak di sisinya. Kian hari bahkan raganya seperti mati, 'tak lagi menginginkan sang tuan. Ia sangat membutuhkan Yunho, namun ia juga ingin menjaga perasaan keluarganya.

Mati?

Apa hanya jalan kematian yang bisa mengakhiri kebimbangannya?

.

.

.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang?"

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika kata sambutan masuk rumah dari adik perempuannya, Jung Jihye, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ruang lamunan. Niat untuk segera naik ke kamarnya sirna, berganti menghampiri Jihye yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah seorang diri. Mengambil tempat di samping sang adik, Yunho pun ikut menyaksikan berita kriminal yang sedang memenuhi layar kaca.

"Kau 'tak menjawab pertanyaanku," sungut Jihye, tersinggung karena diabaikan. "Apa kencanmu dengan Ara Eonni 'tak berjalan dengan baik?"

Berhasil.

Kali ini pertanyaan Jihye mendapatkan respon yang cukup baik dari Yunho, karena pria tampan tersebut kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang adik tercinta yang memiliki wajah cantik bak dewi kayangan.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama untuk ucap kata keluar dari bibir Yunho, Jihye dibuat kesal karena penantiannya tersebut hanya sia-sia. Nyatanya Yunho 'tak berniat menjawab atau menanggapi pertanyaannya, justru kakaknya tersebut lebih asyik melihat sesuatu yang ada pada wajahnya.

"Apa wajahku ada masalah hingga kau melihatku tanpa berkedip seperti itu?" sakartis Jihye, memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara denganmu, Oppa."

Melipat kedua tangannya, Jihye kembali fokus ke layar kaca, mengabaikan keterdiaman Yunho yang begitu membingungkan untuknya. Jihye sangat tahu jika perjodohan antara Yunho dan Ara adalah sebuah paksaan, dan mungkin itulah alasan Yunho sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini, sering melamun dan 'tak pernah menyenangkan jika diajak mengobrol. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan mengajukan banding untuk kedua orang tuanya agar perjodohan yang mengekang Yunho dibatalkan. Jujur, ia merindukan kakaknya yang selalu ceria di setiap kali kesempatan, seperti dulu.

"Jihye-ya, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

Jihye menatap Yunho dengan sinis. "Berapa umurku? Aku ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tentu saja aku pernah mencintai seseorang," jawabnya sakartis. "Memang kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Kau pernah mencintai seseorang hingga rasanya kau mau mati?"

Dahi Jihye berkerut aneh, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Cinta memang gila, tapi Jihye 'tak pernah tahu jika cinta bisa membawa sugesti untuk sang pemeran cinta merasakan aura kematian.

"Tidak," jawab Jihye pada akhirnya. Kembali ia bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau sedang ada masalah, Oppa?"

"Kalau begitu, kau sangat beruntung."

Jihye semakin penasaran. "Beruntung? Beruntung bagaimana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Yunho justru mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar kaca, mendengarkan baik-baik berita kriminal yang tengah disajikan. Sesekali Yunho harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan saat telinganya kurang jelas mendengar laporan dari sang pembawa berita. Saking asyiknya, bahkan pria tampan tersebut melupakan eksistensi sang adik yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Menyerah, Jihye memilih 'tak mempertanyakan rasa penasarannya terhadap perkataan Yunho yang dirasa semakin membingungkan. Tangannya mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja, melihat pesan masuk yang dikirimkan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tengah antusias membahas liburan musim panas yang tinggal menghitung detikan waktu, tepat setelah acara pernikahan Yunho digelar.

"Di mana bisa mendapatkan sianida dengan mudah?"

Lagi, pertanyaan membingungkan dari Yunho membuat Jihye terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kakak tercinta. Mata indah itu memicing tajam, memperhatikan ekspresi Yunho yang begitu serius dengan layar kaca di hadapannya.

Penasaran, Jihye pun mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Saat ini berita pembunuhan dengan mencampurkan sianida ke kopi korban tengah diputar di layar kaca. Kini, Jihye pun mulai mengerti asal muasal Yunho mempertanyakan zat sianida padanya, tentu saja karena melihat berita yang tengah diputar di layar kaca. Namun pertanyaannya, sejak kapan Yunho tertarik dengan berita dunia kriminal?

"Sianida?" Jihye mengulang pertanyaan Yunho dengan heran. "Memang kenapa? Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Yunho terdiam, menatap wajah sang adik tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Jawab saja!"

Jihye mendesah kesal. "Aku 'tak tahu, Oppa."

"Kalau 'tak tahu, ya sudah," balas Yunho, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar kaca, meninggalkan Jihye dalam rasa penasaran. "Aku rasa mati dengan sianida adalah cara paling efektif untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang tanpa harus melewati penderitaan yang begitu panjang."

Jihye tak mampu berkata banyak, hanya pemikirannya saja yang terbang ke negeri antah berantah guna mencari maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut. Terlintas pemikiran negatif jika Yunho akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan zat bernama sianida tersebut, namun dengan cepat ia menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia mengenal betul siapa dan bagaimana Yunho. Rasanya 'tak mungkin kakaknya tersebut akan berbuat nekad dan 'tak masuk akal semacam itu. Yunho adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang menghargai kehidupan yang diberikan Tuhan. Tentu ketakutannya tersebut tak beralasan sama sekali, mustahil.

Di lain pihak, Yunho hanya terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mungkin memang sepasang mata musang itu terbuka lebar untuk melihat indahnya dunia, namun tidak dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Nyatanya saat ini hati dan pikirannya tertuju pada satu nama, yaitu orang yang sangat dicintainya.

'Changmin-ah..'

《 TBC 》


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **HOW CAN I**  
Pair : **HoMin**  
Rate : **T**  
Genre : **Romance, angst**  
Lenght : **Three shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang sangat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Changmin yang tampak murung dengan dua mata panda yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Setelah melewati malam yang cukup panjang bersama segala penyesalan yang semakin menyiksa, kini ia dipaksa berhadapan pada sebuah kenyataan pahit, cintanya akan berakhir beberapa jam lagi, tepat saat Yunho mengikrarkan janji suci bersama Go Ara jam sebelas siang nanti.

'Tak ada yang bisa Changmin lakukan selain menyesali keputusan sepihak darinya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang telah dirajutnya sekuat tenaga. Ingin berjuang, untuk apa? 'Tak ada lagi yang bisa diperjuangkan, entah untuk kebahagiaan atau pun cinta. Semua sudah terlambat, Yunho akan menjadi milik orang lain, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya menyerah akan takdir rumit yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Diciptakannya sendiri?

Tentu.

Andai ia mempunyai keberanian untuk tetap memperjuangkan cinta terlarangnya bersama Yunho, 'tak ada kata 'aku' atau pun 'kamu', melainkan 'kita'. Sayangnya ia 'tak mempunyai sedikit pun keberanian untuk tetap memperjuangkan segalanya. Memilih menyerah, kehilangan orang yang dicintainya demi menjaga perasaan keluarga yang disayangi. Bukankah dirinya terlalu munafik dan naif?

Menghela napas frustrasi, Changmin mulai bangkit dari ranjang hangatnya, berusaha menerima kenyataan hidup yang kian menyiksa. 'Tak ada untungnya terpuruk dan terus melarikan diri dari takdir menyakitkan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

~ kreek ~

Belum sempat Changmin turun dari ranjang, pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan segala kebisuan.

Begitulah Yunho, selalu seenaknya sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Changmin, Yunho kerap kali datang ke rumah Changmin tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Yunho tak pernah sadar, sikap seenaknya itulah yang sering kali melukai perasaan Changmin.

Waktu semakin berlalu, 'tak ada ucap kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Kedua orang tersebut memilih menatap masing-masing lawan dengan segala kerinduan dan kesakitan yang membuncah di dalam dada. Changmin yang merasa gerah dengan situasi riskan tersebut, memilih membuka suara untuk sekadar mencairkan suasana mencekam yang membelenggunya.

"Kebiasaan buruk." Changmin membuka pembicaraan dengan ekspresi tenang. "Kau 'tak bisa masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya, Hyung."

"Aku punya kunci rumahmu, dan itu sudah menjadi bukti nyata jika kau masih menginginkanku datang ke rumahmu seenak hatiku," balas Yunho tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah. "Ayo kita bicara!"

"Bicara apa?"

"Apa pun yang bisa kita bicarakan."

"Sayangnya aku 'tak ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyung."

"Sayangnya aku memaksa."

Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang masih setia duduk di atas ranjang. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan protes dari lawan bicaranya, Yunho pun naik ke atas ranjang, duduk bersila di hadapan Changmin dengan ekspresi setenang mungkin.

Changmin tersenyum getir sebagai balasan atas tatapan innocent yang dilayangkan Yunho padanya. Sampai kapan Yunho akan menyiksa batinnya seperti ini?

"Kau yakin 'tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Min?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

Changmin mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang! Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menikah?"

Yunho mengangguk dengan acuh. "Masih tersisa lima jam untukku menghabiskan waktu denganmu, sebelum aku menjadi milik orang lain," jawabnya enteng. "Changmin-ah, buatkan aku sarapan! Sudah empat hari ini aku belum makan nasi. Aku benar-benar kelaparan."

"A-apa? Empat hari? KAU GILA?"

Changmin 'tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Bayang-bayang kejadian setahun silam ketika Yunho masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit maag akut, menjadi momok menakutkan yang kian menambah daftar panjang penyesalan yang telah mencekik Changmin. 'Tak seharusnya Yunho menyiksa diri dengan cara kampungan semacam itu. Bukan hanya Yunho yang menderita akibat perpisahan mereka, Changmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Berharap mereka berdua bisa menjalani hari dengan lebih baik lagi, kenyataannya justru Yunho 'tak pernah berhenti membuat Changmin khawatir.

Lain halnya dengan Changmin yang tampak begitu emosi, Yunho justru tersenyum manis sebagai bentuk kebahagiaannya. 'Tak ada sesuatu yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Yunho selain kepedulian Changmin. Walau sedikit menakutkan melihat emosi Changmin yang begitu meledak-ledak, justru emosi itulah yang menjadi gambaran atas perasaan Changmin yang sesungguhnya.

Yunho yakin, Changmin masih mencintainya.

"Aku ingin sup daging sapi dan nasi panas," pinta Yunho yang memilih 'tak menanggapi emosi Changmin. "Ditambah kimchi lobak merah sepertinya enak."

'Tak ada pilihan untuk Changmin selain membuat makanan yang diinginkan Yunho. Walaupun perasaan kesal dan amarah membelenggu ego, tetap Changmin harus memanjakan Yunho jika 'tak ingin pria itu mati kelaparan di rumahnya. Lagi pula 'tak ada salahnya menyenangkan orang terkasih.

"Aku akan berbelanja di Supermarket depan jalan. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Changmin turun dari ranjang, meninggalkan Yunho yang segera merebahkan diri di ranjang hangat yang telah ditinggalkannya.

Yunho 'tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya setelah kepergian Changmin. Tawa ceria nampak jelas tercipta di bibir tebalnya. Begitu besar Changmin mencintainya, dan ia tahu benar akan hal tersebut. Mengabaikan fakta jika mereka sudah berpisah, kini ia merasa dunia berbalik berada di pihaknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bangunlah, Hyung! Yunho Hyung!"

Yunho perlahan membuka mata, mulai tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mendapati Changmin duduk di tepi ranjang, Yunho bergegas bangkit lalu mendudukkan diri dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh. Sesekali matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan bias cahaya yang masuk melalui kaca jendela.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur di ranjang orang, huh?" ujar Changmin menyerukan kekesalannya. Di saat dirinya harus berjuang dengan aneka bahan mentah untuk diolah menjadi makanan yang layak makan, Yunho justru tidur di ranjangnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Memuakkan. "Makanan sudah siap. Kau mau makan di sini atau di meja makan?"

Yunho menggeleng, 'tak setuju dengan pilihan yang diberikan Changmin. Paling tidak mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sarapan di kamar atau di meja makan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, sedangkan Yunho ingin mencari suasana baru yang sekiranya bisa menciptakan kenangan indah nan berbeda.

Berpikir, Yunho mulai mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan tempat makan yang santai dan berkesan. Hingga mata musang itu membola sempurna setelah menemukan ide yang cukup brilian.

"Bagaimana jika kita sarapan di taman belakang rumah?"

"Belakang rumah? Kau gila?" Changmin menggeleng, tak setuju dengan ide gila Yunho. "Jangan macam-macam, hyung! Akan ada banyak orang yang melihat kita, dan aku bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum."

Yunho tersenyum geli. "Mengumbar kemesraan? Siapa yang mau mengumbar kemesraan? Aku 'tak bermaksud begitu. Lagi pula aku masih ingat jika kau sudah memutuskanku, jadi 'tak ada alasan untuk kita bermesraan, 'kan?"

Sindiran Yunho membuat Changmin tersentak. Changmin kembali sadar jika hubungannya dan Yunho kini telah berakhir. Awalnya ketika Changmin membuatkan sarapan sesuai pesanan Yunho, fakta tersebut sedikit tersingkir dari ingatannya. Terlalu bahagia karena bisa bersama dan berjumpa dengan Yunho-lah alasannya. Namun sekarang Changmin sudah kembali sadar, Yunho bukan lagi miliknya.

"Aku akan menunggu di meja makan."

Tangan Yunho terangkat untuk mencegah kepergian Changmin, namun justru ruang hampa yang Yunho dapatkan. Changmin telah pergi, menyisakan penyesalan menyiksa dalam dirinya. Tak seharusnya mulutnya lancang.

'Yunho-ya, kau benar-benar bodoh.'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yunho menatap punggung Changmin dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya. Ada rasa ingin merenggut tubuh ramping tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, lalu bibirnya menggumamkan kata cinta yang telah mengendap dalam hati. 'Tak perlu harus kembali bersama, karena ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Andai memang Changmin 'tak ingin kembali padanya, asal masih ada cinta untuknya, ia akan merelakan Changmin pergi, yang berarti cinta tersebut akan menyiksa Changmin hingga mata terpejam nanti. Itu akan lebih baik ketimbang masih bersama tapi 'tak ada cinta di hati.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, Hyung."

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang 'tak gatal layaknya orang bodoh. Keyakinan jika Changmin takkan memergokinya ternyata salah besar.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Changmin tahu benar jika Yunho sedang berdiri jauh di belakangnya. Aroma khas seorang Jung Yunho-lah yang menuntut Changmin untuk menyadari eksistensi pria yang dicintainya itu. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta sejati, meski 'tak memberitahu keberadaan satu sama lain, mereka akan tahu dari bisikan hati.

Yunho menggeleng walau tahu Changmin takkan melihatnya. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Tangan Changmin yang sedang menggosok piring kotor di bak cuci, terhenti di udara. Ucapan Yunho membawa angin segar untuk Changmin yang sedang merasakan konflik batin yang begitu menyiksa. 'Tak ada yang Changmin inginkan selain Yunho tetap tinggal di sisinya. Namun, dengan status mereka sekarang, bolehkan ia banyak berharap?

Sementara itu, waktu bergulir semakin cepat, menyisakan sedikit kesempatan untuk mereka bersama sebelum akhirnya Yunho menjadi milik orang lain.

Changmin 'tak mengerti dengan keinginan hatinya. Di satu sisi Changmin menginginkan Yunho tetap tinggal, sedangkan di sisi yang lain ia menginginkan Yunho pergi agar 'tak terlalu menyiksa perasaannya yang masih diliputi penyesalan. Jangan lagi ada kebersamaan jika pada akhirnya kenangan buruk dan mimpi buruk akan tercipta setelah semuanya berlalu bagai buih di lautan.

"Hyung, kau tahu ini salah?"

"Apanya yang salah?" Yunho balik bertanya dengan ekspresi polos. "Apa keinginanku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu salah? Anggap saja ini sebagai keinginan terakhirku, karena setelah ini aku juga takkan menemuimu lagi. Percuma kita bertemu jika akan menambah daftar panjang penderitaan yang kurasakan. Jadi untuk kali ini, 'tak bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk bersamamu?"

Changmin berbalik, menatap wajah Yunho dengan airmata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Changmin, hingga pria tinggi tersebut melangkah mendekat untuk menempatkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Yunho yang berbalutkan kemeja putih.

Dapat Changmin rasakan detak jantung Yunho yang begitu cepat. Semakin cepat hingga Changmin 'tak bisa memastikan jumlah dari detak jantung itu sendiri. Juga suhu tubuh yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Berkat kehangatan itulah Changmin bisa terlelap tiap malam, bersama Yunho yang menjadi selimut untuk tubuh ringkihnya.

"Selama kau ada di sisiku, jantung ini akan selalu berdetak untukmu," ujar Yunho, menggenggam telapak tangan Changmin yang singgah di dadanya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kuharap jantung ini tetap akan berdetak jika kau jauh dariku."

"Jangan katakan lagi!" Changmin meremas kuat dada Yunho untuk menyalurkan hasrat kesakitannya. "Hyung, pergilah, kumohon! Jangan menyiksaku lebih dari ini! Aku sudah tak sanggup."

"Aku tak pernah menyiksamu."

"Nyatanya kau membuatku ingin mati."

Yunho terdiam, 'tak mampu membalas curahan hati Changmin yang dirasa 'tak masuk akal. 'Tak pernah sekali pun Yunho mempunyai niat untuk menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, sekali pun orang tersebut sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang 'tak masuk akal.

"Aku mencintaimu, apakah itu belum cukup untuk membuatmu pergi demi meraih kebahagiaanmu?" Lagi, Changmin mengungkapkan keresahan hatinya yang 'tak mampu ia simpan seorang diri. "Biarkan aku menderita dengan keputusanku ini, Hyung. Jangan lagi datang padaku untuk menambah penderitaanku!"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Changmin sembari berkata, "Apa kau pikir, hanya kau yang menderita dalam hal ini? Aku lebih menderita lagi, Min. Tolong pahami perasaanku!"

Perlahan, isak tangis mulai keluar dengan lancang dari bibir Changmin. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin sudah menenggalamnkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho yang selalu terasa hangat untuknya.

Yunho membimbing kedua tangan Changmin agar melingkar kuat di lehernya. Rasa sakit yang mulai menyeruak di dalam hati, menuntun Yunho untuk merengkuh tubuh Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho 'tak lagi mempunyai pikiran normal layaknya manusia kebanyakan. Akal sehatnya terasa mati hanya karena tangisan pilu Changmin yang semakin membuat panas tubuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Airmata dengan lancang menyeruak keluar membasahi pipi Yunho yang tampak tirus sejak dua minggu yang lalu, saat matanya memenjarakan sosok malaikat yang tengah tertidur pulang di atas ranjang. Setelah lelah menangis dalam pelukannya, sosok malaikat tersebut, Shim Changmin, tertidur di bahunya sebelum akhirnya ia pindahkan ke atas ranjang. Terlalu lelah akan kesakitan yang dirasa, hingga memaksa sosok malaikat tersebut terjaga sepanjang hari tanpa ada kesempatan untuk memejamkan mata barang sekejap. Berakhir bahunya yang selalu menjadi tempat terakhir untuk sosok tersebut mengadu keluh kesah, menjadi tempat pembaringan yang sangat sempurna.

Se-menderita itukah Changmin?

Dari awal, ia menyangka hanya dirinya yang tersakiti akan perpisahan yang terjadi. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa tertidur nyenyak di kala malam dalam buaian mimpi buruk yang 'tak berujung. Sedangkan Changmin, tanpa ada tempat untuk mencurahkan kesakitan yang dirasa, memendam penderitaan seorang diri tanpa tahu akan esok hari. Bukankah dirinya terlalu egois?

Sekarang, ia baru menyadari arti sebenarnya di balik perpisahan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Changmin mengambil keputusan berat tersebut untuk kebaikannya, agar dirinya 'tak terlunta oleh ketidakpastian yang diakibatkan kekecewaan keluarga besarnya dalam menyikapi penyimpangan yang terjadi padanya dirinya. Changmin telah mengorbankan diri untuk melindunginya. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan? Selalu menekan dan menyalahkan Changmin atas perpisahan yang dirasa 'tak adil.

'Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah.'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oppa, kau belum bangun, huh? OPPA!"

Suara teriakan beserta ketukan pintu yang terkesan lantang dan kasar, menyadarkan Changmin dari mimpi indah yang baru saja dijelajahinya. Memaksa sepasang mata Bambi sembab itu untuk terbuka lebar, mencari sosok pria terkasih yang sempat merengkuh tidurnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, 'tak ada siapa pun selain raganya yang 'tak berdaya.

Yunho telah pergi.

"CHANGMIN OPPA!"

Changmin bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dengan langkah sempoyongan. Sampai di depan pintu, Changmin menghapus jejak airmata yang menjadikannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan di depan banyak orang. Juga menghapus semua kekhawatiran yang ada dikarenakan sosok Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Andai ia tahu Yunho akan pergi, ia 'tak akan memejamkan mata meski hanya sejenak. Memilih menahan kepergian pria yang dicintainya tersebut dalam pengungkapan cinta yang terasa begitu mendalam dari relung jiwanya.

"Oppa, maukah kau menolongku?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang menuntut, segera menyambangi telinga Changmin sesaat setelah pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan gadis ceria yang 'tak lain adalah adik perempuan dari Yunho, Jung Jihye.

"Jika aku bisa membantu, aku akan membantumu," jawab Changmin 'tak memiliki gairah. Kembali pria tinggi tersebut berkata, "Tapi, membantu untuk apa?"

"Menjadi pendampingku."

"Pendamping?" Changmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya pertanda 'tak mengerti dengan jawaban Jihye. "Yang kau maksud dengan pendamping, yang bagaimana?"

Jihye menghela napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan, "Kau akan menjadi pendampingku untuk membawakan cincin pernikahan Yunho Oppa dan Ara Eonni. Pendampingku yang sebelumnya tiba-tiba ada urusan, jadi hanya kau yang tersisa untuk kuminta pertolongan."

Napas Changmin tercekat hebat. Menjadi pendamping pembawa cincin pernikahan untuk pria yang dicintainya bukanlah mimpi indah yang diharapkannya. Untuk berdiri demi melihat proses sakral tersebut pun, ia 'tak memiliki kekuatan dan keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Bagaimana takdir bisa terasa sangat menyiksa?

Changmin 'tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa untuk Jihye yang tengah menampilkan raut antusias. Changmin 'tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menolak keinginan gadis sebaik Jihye. Namun, di sisi lain ia 'tak ingin tersakiti oleh apa yang akan dilihatnya jika menyetujui permintaan Jihye untuk menjadi pendambing pembawa cincin pernikahan Yunho. Berharap mimpi buruk akan berakhir, justru samudera kelam yang datang menerjang tampan ampun.

"Oppa?" panggil Jihye yang meminta perhatian lebih dari Changmin. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian yang diinginkan, Jihye kembali menyerukan keinginannya kembali, "Oppa, jika kau bersedia, sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang juga, karena acara akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Jangan sampai kita terlambat datang."

Changmin mulai gelisah karena semakin tersudut. Haruskah ia menyanggupi permintaan Jihye dengan mengorbankan perasaannya yang sudah hancur, jauh sebelum ini? Apakah ia mempunyai kekuatan lebih untuk melakukannya?

'Yunho Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yunho memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang pribadi dari gereja yang akan menjadi tempat bersejarah untuknya. Bersejarah dalam artian, tempat yang akan menjadi saksi kehancuran seorang Jung Yunho atas cinta yang 'tak terselesaikan.

"Kau ingin menemuimu calon mempelai perempuan sebelum kalian berdua bertemu di altar, Yunho-ya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Yunho memilih tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Bahkan mata itu 'tak memberikan respon yang berarti untuk sang ayah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gelagatnya yang seolah ingin dihukum mati di tiang gantungan khas era Joseon. Mata yang 'tak berjiwa milik Yunho sungguh membuat sang ayah kehilangan kata-katanya untuk meminta maaf atas keegoisannya menjodohkan Yunho dengan gadis yang 'tak dicintainya.

"Yunho-ya, setelah semua ini berlalu, kau akan mengerti kenapa Ayah terpaksa melakukan ini semua," ujar sang Ayah tanpa dibarengi ekspresi kebahagiaan layaknya orangtua yang akan menyambut masa depan anaknya. "Ayah merasa sangat bersalah padamu," lanjutnya tulus.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Ayah. Ayah menjodohkanku dengan Ara untuk memajukan Perusahaan keluarga kita, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu sejak awal," jawab Yunho tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Ayah, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin sendiri untuk saat ini."

Sejenak, sang Ayah bergeming menatap wajah putranya dari pantulan cermin. Setelah dirasa 'tak mampu menahan kesakitannya dikarenakan rasa bersalah, terlebih melihat dengan jelas penderitaan di wajah sang anak, Ayah berlalu pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Yunho yang segera mencari tempat untuk mendudukkan diri karena kakinya sudah 'tak mampu menahan ketegarannya sendiri.

Sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa menyakitkan, Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala sofa dengan helaan napas berat yang mengandung berjuta kerisauan. Keyakinan Yunho untuk merelakan cintanya, perlahan mulai luluh lantah dihempas gelombang kesakitan yang silih berganti semakin menyiksa. Mampukah ia hidup tanpa Changmin setelah ini?

Tidak.

Ia 'tak akan pernah mampu.

Kedua telapak tangan Yunho mulai terkepal erat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria pemilik tatapan sensual tersebut, hingga sedetik kemudian, ia telah bangkit dan menanggalkan tuxedo pernikahan berwarna putih yang telah melekat di tubuhnya, dan menggantinya dengan blazer hitam yang sangat pas membungkus tubuh padatnya.

~ ckleek ~

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan, menghentikan aktifitas Yunho yang sedang mengaitkan kancing blazer bagian atas. Tanpa mempunyai pikiran atau pun tebakan atas siapa yang memasuki ruangannya, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat memaki orang yang telah menganggu kesendiriannya. Namun, yang terjadi justru bibirnya terkatup sempurna. Bahkan ekspresi bodoh dan 'tak percaya ia tunjukkan sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan pribadinya.

"Changmin?"

Changmin 'tak bereaksi meski namanya telah dielukan oleh pria yang dicintainya. Namun, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Yunho setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci pintu dari ruangan yang 'tak lebih besar dari ballroom di hotel ternama. Masih tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Changmin menghentikan kinerja kakinya sesaat setelah tangannya mampu menjamah wajah dari sang kekasih hati.

Mendapati sentuhan lembut di wajahnya, Yunho memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan yang dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, kekhawatiran jika ia akan kehilangan Changmin, menghilang ditelan angin kosong yang mengitari ruangan dengan nuansa putih tersebut. Yunho sangat yakin, keputusan yang diambilnya kali ini takkan salah.

"Changmin-ah, bersama, mari kita akhiri semuanya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **《** **TBC** **》**


End file.
